


Rivalry and Revelry

by Generichippo



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-16 20:06:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21276947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Generichippo/pseuds/Generichippo
Summary: Everyone knows Naruto can dance. They also know he always goes home alone. It's funny how the loudest one in the group is such a great secret keeper. But sometimes there comes a time when secrets need to come out.





	Rivalry and Revelry

"Foul!" The ref shouted for what everyone felt was the fiftieth time this game.

The two men froze and turned to the officiant. They were panting in shorts and t-shirts with opposite colour pinnies. Both of them looked at the ref like they had never done a thing wrong in their whole lives. Neither pulled it off.

"C'mon Neji! That was nothing!" Naruto whined.

Sasuke arched his eyebrows in obvious agreement.

Neji sighed. He hated when their teams played, Naruto and Sasuke were far too competitive for their own good.

"This is your last warning. One more and both of you are out. It's a friendly game. Dipshits." He muttered the last bit under his breath and the two men glared at him.

Against all odds they managed not to get kicked out by the time the last quarter ended. Sasuke's team won by two points, the winning basket was not scored by Sasuke. Juugo was huge and when he got the ball, he could score baskets from anywhere, the win was his doing. Choji was the most polite defenseman ever.

In the locker room both teams bitched about Naruto and Sasuke's over aggressiveness but the two men just shrugged. Most of the guys on their teams had known them for years, they knew that when it came to the pair of them, they did nothing half way.

"Oi, Naruto, you coming out tonight? We're hitting Pedro's." Kiba spoke as the room started to clear a bit.

Naruto shrugged, "Sure."

Kiba and Neji exchanged glances over the blondes shoulder, "Let me guess," Neji cut in, "You'll be too tired to go home with anyone, right?"

Naruto gaped in mock offence and then winked, "You know it."

Kiba groaned, "Dude! Just let us meet this girl already! It's annoying having you bat all your lady loves at us!"

The blonde man laughed and then jumped to his feet. He gyrated his hips suggestively and twirled his shirt around his head, "What, need me to teach you some moves?"

The snap of the towel made the other men wince as Naruto screeched and whipped his own shirt at Sasuke who smirked evilly, "What moves?" The black haired man sneered, pulling his shirt on.

Naruto pouted, rubbing his lower back that was surely turning red, "Asshole, I have tonnes of moves."

They continued to bicker as they grabbed their bags and said goodbye to the rest of their friends.

Kiba glanced at Neji as the door shut behind them, "I really don't get if they're friends or enemies."

Neji snorted, "I bet they don't either."

That night Kiba grinned as he answered the door to find Naruto ready to head to the club. Neji, Lee, Sakura, Shikamaru, and Ino met them at the doors and they went in together. They had all pre-ed on their own before and were happy to head right to the dance floor, already shouting along to the music.

Naruto was beaming as he danced with his friends. They weren't bad, but Naruto knew how to move. He and Lee did old disco dances that morphed into a wave with Ino and then with a twirl Naruto was dancing by himself, lost in the music, his body graceful and sexy.

His friends watched from the side of the dance floor as beautiful person after beautiful person approached their friend. Some of them were sent their way, others tried to stick around and then skulked away when they realized Naruto was seriously not looking for anything.

Ino sighed and waved in his direction, "If I could go back and choose who I wanted to chase in highschool, I'd pick Naruto."

"Still wouldn't have got him." Shikamaru muttered, earning an elbow in the side from his childhood friend.

Sakura laughed, "Not me, chasing Sasuke was good for me. Taught me that nice guys are always better." She leant over and kissed Lee's cheek and the energetic man beamed back at her.

Neji shook his head, "They're both so annoying."

"Only when they're competing." Kiba chimed in.

Ino smirked, "We're lucky Sasuke didn't come out, they'd probably be having a dance battle by now." They laughed and chattered and eventually Naruto returned to their table. Not a single one of them noticed when he pulled out his phone, blushed, and then texted someone.

The next day, after Kiba went home with some chick he knew and Ino left with a booty call, they all met up for brunch. It was a subdued affair, most of them nursing hangovers. No one wanted to make loud noises, and that silent agreement was upheld. Until Sakura screeched.

She squealed so loud the rest of them leapt to their feet to look for danger. The pink haired girl reached out a shaking hand and turned Naruto's head to the side revealing a dark purple hickey.

Silence fell. Then slow, devious smiles grew on each of their faces, other than Naruto of course who was blushing to the tips of his ears.

"You slut!" Kiba cried with a laugh, "Who was it?"

Naruto tugged his face out of Sakura's grip and covered his neck self consciously, "No one."

Neji scoffed, "Really? Come on, just tell us."

The blond man just shook his head, still blushing furiously.

"Tell us what?" A smooth voice asked as Sasuke leaned against the side of the booth, twirling his keys.

"Naruto's got a hickey and won't tell us who the lucky lady was." Ino explained.

Sasuke reached over and plucked Naruto's hand away to see for himself. The black haired man smirked, "I'll keep interrogating him in the car. Let's go, idiot."

"Where are you going?" Neji asked as Naruto threw some cash on the table and stood up.

"He volunteered to help my brother move." Sasuke supplied, "Bye."

Naruto glared at them, "Shut up." He groaned at their smug looks.

Shikamaru's eyes trailed the pair as they walked towards the door. They seemed to be having a heated whispered debate. He looked away when Lee asked him a question. He was too hungover for this.

In the car Naruto did up his seat belt and then reached over and punched Sasuke hard in the arm, "You asshat!"

Sasuke tried and failed to keep a straight face, "My bad."

"Oh shut up. I'll get you back for this."

Sasuke turned and they both leaned in close, "Oh yeah? Looking forward to it."

"Good." Naruto grabbed Sasuke's chin, "Because it will be epic."

Their lips met in a hard kiss and then they pulled back and Sasuke started the car. They were both grinning. Last night had been fun to say the least. Naruto had danced and hung out with their friends while Sasuke had stayed home and done some work for his father. When he was done, the Uchiha had decided to send Naruto some choice text messages to give him some...incentive to come home early. Suffice to say, Naruto was very glad he did.

Itachi smiled at them as he lead them up to his apartment. Everything was boxed up, he just wanted them to help carry them down. Naruto and Sasuke bickered and flirted the whole time they helped Itachi move his packages. The older man rolled his eyes at their antics, but joined in the teasing on more than one occasion. He had bought a much nicer place closer to his job and was preparing to receive his next promotion.

They sat on the steps to the basement apartment and ate some of the snacks Naruto had packed them, he was a chef after all. Sasuke jerked in surprise when he felt Itachi's hand grab his. He turned to his brother in surprise as he realized that Itachi was handing him a set of keys.

"What's this?" Sasuke asked.

"A key to your new place."

"That's a nice thought Itachi but-"

"And one for you too." His brother continued, tossing a key to Naruto.

Sasuke froze. His eyes cut to Naruto's and they seemed to have a conversation without saying a word.

Naruto turned back to Itachi and beamed, "Thanks! Wanna help me move my stuff?"

"No." Itachi smirked, "I leave it to you two to decide when to tell the parents."

"What's it matter? If I tell father tomorrow or two years from now the answer will still be the same."

"Bullshit!" Naruto cut in, "If you tell him now he'll be ready to talk about it in two years. And your mom loves you a shit ton." He reached over and squeezed Sasuke's hand, "And even if they don't, I love you enough for the whole world, so there."

Sasuke shook his head but pecked Naruto's cheek anyway, "You're a moron." He turned to Itachi, "Soon. I'll tell them soon. Most likely once Kakashi gets me that reference letter."

They eventually got into Sasuke's car and he drove them back to Naruto's place. Both men were exhausted from helping Itachi. Sasuke flopped onto the blondes bed and Naruto sat in his bean bag chair, neither felt like moving so they ordered pizza for dinner.

Sasuke glanced over at Naruto's desk while they were waiting for the delivery, "You got it printed."

"Huh? Oh yeah!" Naruto grinned while Sasuke picked up the framed photo of the two of them from their first pride parade, they hadn't even been dating at the time. Seeing each other had been one hell of a shock.

Sasuke had figured out he was gay in high school and stayed very deep in the closet. In his second year of college he'd decided to go to the pride parade a town over since he was getting more comfortable with himself and figured he wouldn't know a soul over there and could simply be himself. He had planned his outfit, his makeup, and his cover story perfectly. He'd told his friends he was working with a professor on a project and would be away for the weekend. He'd told his parents the same thing. Everything was set up, hotel, money, identity and when Sasuke arrived, he got to finally be who he wanted to be. He had danced and walked and flaunted himself throughout the parade. He had flirted with men and let men flirt with him. At a gay bar, after the parade had finished, he'd been a little tipsy, and a little horny, and across the room he saw someone who was just his type and then they'd turned around.

Black eyes met blue across the room and Sasuke had never sobered up faster in his life. There was Naruto, his bubbly half friend half enemy in jean booty shorts and rainbow suspenders, covered in body glitter, and wearing work boots. He'd watched Naruto's eyes drop to his stilletto heels, lift to take in the skin tight leather pants, and then the dark purple sequined crop top he was wearing, before locking onto his smokey-eye make up and gelled up hair. They were both caught. Sasuke had done the only thing he could. He turned and started to shove towards the exit. A strong hand on his wrist stopped him.

"Wanna dance?" Naruto had shouted over the music.

Sasuke had gaped at him. He wondered if Naruto hadn't recognized him.

"Come on, it'll be fun Sasuke!"

There went that idea. Sasuke had followed him back to the dance floor in a trance, already categorizing the fall out of his life when they got back and Naruto told everyone what he'd seen Sasuke doing; dancing in a gay club.

But then Naruto had offered a nervous smile, put his hand loosely on Sasuke's hips, and danced. And Sasuke was powerless to stop as he stepped in close, closed his eyes, and let the music take him. They had danced for hours that night, not talking, but moving together. They let themselves be whoever they had chosen to be that day, and imagined that the person they were dancing with was just a gorgeous stranger instead of a friend they'd known for years.

At the end of the night they'd walked out of the club side by side, both beginning to sober up. They'd taken a cab back to Sasuke's hotel, Naruto had been planning to sleep in his car, and then they both realized exactly what their actions that night meant.

"You can't tell a soul." Sasuke said after they'd taken off their shoes in silence and sat across from each other on the bed.

Naruto picked at the blanket, "I wasn't going to. I'm bisexual, by the way."

Sasuke looked away and clenched his jaw. Once he said it, once he let it out of the bag, there would be no going back. And he wasn't ready for that.

Naruto sighed heavily, "It's... it's okay, Sasuke." He'd hesitantly reached across the bed to gently uncurl Sasuke's clenched fist, "I won't tell. I can even leave now if you want. My parents know I'm here but none of our friends do. We can pretend this never happened if that's... if that's what you want."

Sasuke glanced up then. There was something uncertain but excited about Naruto's tone. The blonde had smiled nervously at him and then squeezed his hand, "Or, we could not."

"Not what?"

"Not forget." Naruto hurried on as Sasuke's face turned dour, "I mean, just the club. The dancing. We won't tell anyone, but..."

"But?"

"But you had fun right?" Naruto blushed, "Sasuke... you can't tell me you felt nothing the entire time we were dancing. There's something there. It's always been there, we both know it. That time we hid together at Neji's party? Or when we had that epic pull up competition?"

Sasuke bit the inside of his cheek to keep from smiling. He knew exactly what Naruto was talking about. He'd had a crush on the blond almost since he'd realized he was gay, he just assumed acting on it would be useless.

The Uchiha had looked up at Naruto. His chest was still shimmering with body glitter, his eyes were wary but bright. Sasuke's breath caught in his throat. Sitting beside him on a hotel bed was the man he'd never thought he could have asking if he wanted this. He had only one answer to that.

Naruto had laughed when Sasuke jumped on him. He'd pushed the Uzumaki back on the pillows and then shown him just how much he was willing to remember. They didn't have sex that night, they wouldn't have sex for months, but that was the beginning of their romantic relationship. That was the night they'd danced until they could dance no more and then went back to the hotel and started to fall in love. Sasuke would never admit that out loud, but he'd always remember the shocked look in those familiar blue eyes from across a dark, strobe-lit room.

Naruto climbed out of the bean bag and flopped onto Sasuke, taking the frame from him and placing it on the bed side table. The picture had been from the club, the owner had taken it when neither of them were looking but their bodies were completely lined up and their eyes were locked on each other, foreheads almost touching. You could practically see the sparks between them.

Naruto rested comfortably between Sasuke's legs and put his weight on his arms, lazily playing with the ravens hair as Sasuke's arms came up to run up and down his back.

"Were you serious about telling our parents?" He asked. Naruto's parents knew he was bi but not that he had a boyfriend.

Sasuke rolled them so they lay on their sides facing each other, "It's time. I'll speak to them tomorrow."

"What? But what about-"

"Kakashi is always late. And..." Sasuke blushed, not meeting Naruto's eyes, "I want them to know. About you. About us."

His eyes flicked up to meet Naruto's and the loving smile that burst across Naruto's cheeks was worth all of the worry and fear he'd deal with tomorrow. He reached out a hand and ran it through Naruto's hair before yanking the blond to him and sealing their lips together. No matter what happened, if he had this, it would be worth it.

Kiba glanced at Naruto as they worked out the next day. The blonde was a cheerful dude, but he was humming and practically skipping around the gym. He seemed to have excess energy and kept smile at the air.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Kiba finally demanded when Naruto literally sang a hello to one of the trainers they knew.

Naruto beamed at him, "Can't a guy be happy?"

"You're vibrating." Kiba pointed out, "What could possibly be so good?" His eyes narrowed, "You banged that mystery chick again, didn't you?"

Naruto laughed and shoved Kiba as they got onto the treadmills, "Fuck off and that's not why I'm happy." A buzzing made both of them stop and stare at Naruto's phone. For the first time all day Naruto's smile dropped, "I have to take this." He answered the phone and jogged towards the lobby.

Now, Kiba wasn't a bad guy. He treated everyone equally and was respectful to his elders. But that doesn't mean he wasn't above eavesdropping.

"- exactly did they say?" Naruto asked from the otherside of the door Kiba was hiding on.

"Who gives a shit about what he thinks? What did your mom say?"

"Told you! See, the world isn't ending! Jesus, I'm so freaking proud of you!" Naruto laughed.

"Of course! What date works for her? I work all week except Friday because Choji's in."

"You're the bestest, did you know that?"

"Fuck off, it's so a word."

"I love you!"

Kiba froze as he heard the last phrase Naruto spoke. He quickly ran back to the treadmills and acted as if he had been running for minutes instead of seconds when Naruto came back, grinning like an idiot.

"Did something exciting happen?" He asked, barely managing to keep a straight face. Naruto was in love with someone, that was a big deal!

"Yeah." Naruto admitted with a dreamy smile, "Race you!"

Kiba glared as his friend started mashing the speed button on the treadmill. His frown remained as he followed suit, Naruto hadn't noticed the pause. Of all his friends, Kiba had always thought he understood Naruto the most. But recently it seemed like Naruto was keeping secrets, and Kiba was determined to figure out what they were.

After the gym Naruto said he had to go see his godfather and they parted ways. Kiba watched him go and then got in his car and drove to the first place he thought to get answers.

He went to Neji first and it only took a few pointed questions before he was on board and then they went to Shikamaru. Not to get him on board, but to see what he's noticed.

Naturally, Shika was napping when they arrived; with the door unlocked. Kiba woke him up by jumping on his bed, knocking the unsuspecting victim to the floor.

"... fuck you." Shikamaru groaned, glaring up at him from the floor, "What do you want?"

"Just had a few questions." Kiba kicked his feet, "About Naruto."

Shikamaru closed his eyes, "And? Why would I know anything?"

"Don't play dumb." Neji snapped. He hated how much Shika played down his intelligence, thought it was a waste of his potential.

"What's your question Kiba?"

"Do you know who he's dating? He used the L word on the phone."

"What are we, six?" Neji muttered. Shikamaru ignored him.

"How do you know he was serious? He once told Ino he loved her because she brought him an extra pair of pants when Sai got ink on his."

Kiba didn't blow up like he usually would at the insinuation at he was lying. No, he sat up and crossed his legs with an uncharacteristically serious expression on his face.

"No... he was serious."

"... Why do you care so much?" Shikamaru asked in the tone he used when he already knew the answer and wanted to see if you did too.

"Because he's my best friend, dammit!" Kiba stared down at his hands, "At least he was supposed to be."

Shikamaru sighed, "Why don't you go ask Sasuke?"

"What?"

"Sasuke. You know how he and Naruto are pretty close. Go ask him if he knows who Naruto's dating."

Neji narrowed his eyes, "What did you see?"

Shikamaru offered a lazy roll of his shoulders and both of his friends knew they would get nothing else out of him. Shika was many things, but a snitch wasn't one of them. He listened as the door shut behind them and then sighed. He'd seen the way Sasuke's expression had changed at the diner upon seeing the hickey. It wasn't the first clue, but it had been the one that gave it away. He hadn't been shocked by the revelation of the mark, he'd been smug.

Kiba and Neji drove to Sasuke's in tense silence. Neji had begun to realize how much Kiba had riding on finding Naruto's secret girlfriend. The usually carefree guy was downright anxious, and he hadn't even asked to pet the dog they passed when they left Shikamaru's and walked to the car.

The Uchiha's house was nearby, also in the student housing area like Shikamaru's. He lived alone and they'd never been invited inside. Sasuke wasn't the kind of friend who invited people over, he liked his space and personal life private, even if he let them drag him around everywhere else.

Kiba knocked loudly and then they waited. They heard padding feet and then Sasuke peeked his head out. Neji tilted his head at the sight of the Uchiha. Something was... off about him.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked.

"We had some questions." Kiba said, his face still set in a kicked puppy expression.

"And?"

"We think you have some answers. Can we come in?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and opened the door just wide enough to slip out onto his porch, "Ask away."

Neji eyed Sasuke from top to bottom as Kiba started to stutter his way to the point of their visit. He noted the Uchiha's bare feet, his sweatpants, and the plain black hoodie he was wearing that was baggier than his usual style. Then Neji studied his hair. Something about it was bothering him.

"What the hell are you doing?" Sasuke demanded, catching Neji's hand before he could touch the Uchiha's black locks.

"There's no gel in your hair." Neji stated.

Kiba gave him an incredulous look, "So?"

"So, when have you ever seen Sasuke Uchiha not wearing hair gel?"

"I just showered. Now get on with your question." Sasuke snapped, shoving Neji's hand away.

"Yeah, so I heard Naruto say-"

"That's not your sweater." Neji cut him off.

Kiba glared, "What's your-"

"So what?" Sasuke spoke over Kiba. He crossed his arms over his chest and Neji pursed his lips. There was something here, he could almost taste it.

"So you've just showered and you're wearing someone else's sweater. Are we interrupting something, Sasuke?"

To Sasuke's credit, he did not blush. No, he was far too well versed in dealing with Itachi for a mere question to throw him off his game.

"Not at all. I just got back from the gym and was doing some laundry."

"Do you know who Naruto's dating?" Kiba snapped. Both men looked at him, surprised at his tone, "What? You assholes keep interrupting. So? Do you?"

Sasuke glanced between the two of them and his expression changed imperceptibly. He shifted his weight, "Stay here for two minutes."

Kiba and Neji stared at him.

"So you know?"

"Stay here." Sasuke stepped back towards the door, the strange expression still locked on his face, "Are you listening? Stay."

"Fine, fine, we'll stay." Kiba agreed. The Uchiha nodded and then nodded again.

"Good. Don't move." He slipped into the house and shut the door behind him. Sasuke closed his eyes and rested his head against the door for just a minute before silently running down the hall to his bedroom.

"Get up." He ordered, tossing pants and a shirt at Naruto who was lounging on the bed in front of the television where they had been just about to start a movie.

"What? Why?" Naruto asked, already slipping on the clothes.

"You're good with coming out, right?"

"Um, sure, I guess. Didn't you already-"

"I just need-"

"Sasuke."

"And then I'll-"

"Sasuke."

"They're waiting-"

Naruto launched himself off the bed and pinned his boyfriend against the bedroom wall. He held Sasuke's face gently between his hands and waited until Sasuke's dark eyes focused on him again.

"Okay?"

Sasuke took a deep breath and brought his hands up to run along Naruto's sides, "Yes. Thank you. Neji and Kiba are outside asking about your secret girlfriend."

"Oh. And?"

"And you're going to introduce them to your secret girlfriend. If you want."

A slow, precious smile spread across Naruto's face and he leant in and pressed a chaste kiss to Sasuke's mouth, "Why didn't you just say so, silly? Come on." He tugged on the shirt Sasuke had been wearing earlier and then grabbed his hand and lead him back to the door.

Naruto squeezed Sasuke's hand and then threw it open with a beaming smile.

Neji and Kiba gaped at them.

"Hi guys! Come in."

"Naruto? You were here?" Kiba furrowed his brow as he and Neji stepped into the place they had thought none of their friends had ever been in before.

"Yep." The blond headed over to the small sitting area and threw himself onto the couch like he owned the place. The room was tiny but impeccably organized. Naruto's presence seemed to big for the area as the other three slowly crowded around. Sasuke sat at the t.v. desk serving as a dining room table, Neji stood, and Kiba sat on the floor and looked up at his friend.

"So..." Neji glanced between Sasuke and Naruto, completely at a loss, "You guys were hanging out after the gym?"

"We went swimming in the lake, actually." Naruto grinned, "We both took the day off to celebrate."

"Celebrate what?" Kiba asked.

"Sasuke?" Naruto looked at the black haired man who was pointedly only looking at the blonde.

"To celebrate the fact that my mother loves me."

"And that's new because...?"

"Because my father does not."

Kiba and Neji stared at Sasuke in confusion. Naruto's blue eyes held all the understanding in the universe and Sasuke knew he couldn't hide in them forever. He took a deep breath and then turned to Kiba.

"We were celebrating the fact that I came out to my parents and my mother was supportive. I'm gay."

"Oh. That's cool? What does it-"

"Naruto doesn't have a secret girlfriend." Sasuke continued, "He has a secret boyfriend. And since I've finally come out to my parents, he just has a boyfriend."

Kiba spun to face Naruto who was grinning, "Is that true?"

"We were gonna tell you when we saw you next but you came to us." Naruto's smile widened, "And the reason I was so happy at the gym is because we're moving in together. Itachi, Sasuke's brother, is moving and he gave us his old place."

Kiba stared at his grinning friend, slack jawed. Then he launched himself at Naruto. Sasuke and Neji both moved towards the pair but then they realized that Kiba had Naruto in a hug, not a head-lock.

"What the fuck dude! I thought you were ditching us for some secret super model or something!"

"Never! What do you take me for?"

Kiba laughed, releasing the blonde and then grinned at Neji, "The secret girlfriend is Sasuke!"

Neji smirked and then suddenly stiffened and turned to Sasuke. He winced, "Really? We were interrupting your booty call?"

Sasuke scoffed, "Please? You think I'd let you interrupt our sex life?"

"Of course not! You interrupted our cuddle time!" Sasuke's head fell as Naruto grinned mischievously, "If we were having sex, you would have known, I'm a screamer."

Neji and Kiba both blushed up to their ears as Naruto cackled.

"You utter moron. No he's not. Shut the fuck up, Naruto." Sasuke hissed. They could all tell he wasn't seriously angry though.

Naruto blew him a kiss, "Love you too, snookums. Are we still on to go clubbing on Friday?"

Kiba snorted, "Jesus, it all makes so much more sense now. And hell yeah, are you coming too?" He asked Sasuke.

The black haired man smirked and Kiba shivered at the demonic look in his eyes, "Oh I'm definitely coming dancing."

The week that followed was one of the most surreal in Kiba's life till that point. Naruto was the exact same when they met up and worked out practically every day after work but instead of joining Kiba in describing his perfect woman or complaining about exes, he talked about Sasuke and his crazy brother, and all the key relationship moments that he'd never gotten to tell Kiba about before. Kiba listened as Naruto told him about their first date, coffee, their first fight, Naruto leaving his stuff everywhere, their first anniversary, both had forgotten and they ended up just having super awesome sex all night, and their first 'I love you', it was Naruto and he said it on their third date when Sasuke bought him ice cream while they were bickering and Naruto hadn't even noticed because he was too distracted by Sasuke's whole self. By the end of the week Kiba felt like he'd been along for the entirety of Naruto and Sasuke's three years together and though he felt mushy for it, he appreciated the honesty.

Kiba grinned as he opened the door to find Naruto and Sasuke dressed to the nines. Sasuke was wearing some outrageous leather pants and a bomber jacket over what looked to be a mesh t-shirt. Naruto was in jeans and an open sleeveless button-down with suspenders hanging around his waist. Both looked like they were made of trouble.

"Ready assholes?" Kiba asked, handing them his flask that they both took a swig from.

"Always." Naruto replied and they walked the two blocks to the main downtown strip and Kiba's favourite club.

They met Neji, Sakura, Lee, Ino, and Shikamaru at the door and all of them did a double take upon seeing Sasuke and Naruto's sexed up outfits. They didn't get a chance to ask what was going on though because they were pushed with the crowed and rushed through the doors. When they'd regrouped around a miraculously open table, Naruto and Sasuke were already on the dance floor.

Their friends jaws dropped as they watched Naruto take Sasuke's hand, and for the first time ever they saw what Naruto could do with a partner who matched his every move.

Their hips moved in sync with every beat, their arms snaking around each other and sliding past one another in perfect time, and their feet so close they were nearly on top of each other. They watched as Naruto turned with a sliding beat and dropped backwards, his eyes closed, and Sasuke's hand was already there, catching him without missing a single step. The crowd had made a circle around them as they pair of them danced like no one was watching. They did the oldies; the shopping cart, the macarena, the chicken dance. Their eyes never left each other as they slid smoothly from one move to the next. Then they were back in their element, their hips practically fused as they dipped and slid against one another, their moves were sensual. It felt wrong to watch, but only because just watching everyone knew that the only people Naruto or Sasuke were seeing at that moment was each other.

"Holy shit." Ino breathed as the songs changed and Naruto and Sasuke headed to the bar to get drinks, "That was..."

"The hottest thing I've ever seen." Sakura finished. She squeezed Lee's hand, "Like, I thought Naruto could dance but I had no idea Sasuke could to."

Just then Naruto and Sasuke appeared. Naruto was grinning and Sasuke's eyes were blazing.

"How the hell did you two learn to dance like that?" Ino demanded, "Did you take lessons?"

Naruto laughed, his arm looping behind Sasuke and comfortably resting on the other man's hip. They glanced at each other and shared a smile, just the two of them, before Naruto looked back at their awed friends.

"It's how we started dating actually." Naruto turned and pressed a kiss to Sasuke's cheek, "The bastard couldn't stand that I was better at something than him."

"Better? In your dreams, idiot."

They all joined the pair on the dance floor this time. And they shared a secret smile between themselves as well. Ino was right when she said that if Sasuke was there he and Naruto would have a dance battle. She just hadn't expected it to be a team battle with the two of them working both for and against each other. And she never would have guessed that it would be fueled by sexual tension. No, that at least, was a surprise.


End file.
